Premières cuites
by Svetlana Black
Summary: ...et autre  més aventures alcoolisées" - Recueil de textes plus ou moins courts, plus ou moins humoristiques, chacun étant consacré à un personnage confronté à l'alcool et ses effets. Honneur à Gwaine  who else ? .
1. Premières cuites

**Titre : **Premières cuites et autres (més)aventures alcoolisées (part.1) (ouais, c'est trèèès original, mais j'ai pas d'idée...)  
**Personnages :** Gwaine  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** Cadeau pour **arwen00710** (j'ai même pas écrit de conneries o_0 En fait, c'est même plutôt sérieux - bien que très court)  
**Note 2 : **J'ai essayé plusieurs trucs, mais finalement je me retrouve à écrire une histoire liée à l'alcool. Du coup, ceci est le premier texte d'une nouvelle série, dont chaque partie sera consacrée à un personnage buvant/bourré/...

* * *

Quiconque connaissant un peu Gwaine pensait probablement qu'il avait toujours été un buveur invétéré, et ce, depuis sa prime jeunesse.  
Étonnamment, ce n'était pas le cas. À vrai dire, jusqu'à ses vingt ans, il avait rarement bu d'alcool.  
Bien sûr, il avait parfois partagé quelques chopines de bière avec des amis, mais pas au point d'être soûl.  
Non, la première fois qu'il avait été ivre, c'était quelques mois après son vingtième anniversaire. Sa mère, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, venait de mourir. Il était allé à la taverne pour se changer les idées et s'était rapidement rendu compte que l'alcool l'aidait à se débarrasser d'un peu de son chagrin.  
Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il n'avait été que plus mal, alors il avait bu à nouveau pour retrouver un peu de légèreté.  
Et bientôt le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en aidant les paysans de son village, partant en bière, puis en hydromel.  
Et lorsqu'il décida de partir sur les routes, désireux d'être libre, il apprit vite que l'alcool n'avait pas que de bons côtés, et après avoir été blessé plusieurs fois dans des bagarres (souvent provoquées par lui-même), il s'était décidé à apprendre à se servir d'une épée - chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé ; sa mère ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais désormais, il n'avait plus personne pour s'inquiéter pour lui, il était seul à devoir s'occuper de lui. Et il s'avéra doué, très doué même si l'on en croyait le nombre de bagarres dont il s'était échappé indemne grâce à son arme.  
Plusieurs fois, il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter avec l'alcool, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ça, que son deuil était fait et qu'il était temps d'avoir une vie plus normale. Mais il échoua à chaque fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, à bientôt vingt-huit ans, il se dit qu'enfin il arrivera à se débarrasser de son problème avec l'alcool. Après tout, il est désormais un Chevalier de Camelot (et l'un des plus proches du futur Roi) et depuis quelques mois, il a quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Et il sait que Lancelot l'aidera à s'en sortir.


	2. Come home little bird, don't stay alone

**Titre :** Come home little bird, don't stay alone in the rain  
**Personnages : **Merlin/Will  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** je trouve pas de titre, donc celui-ci n'a RIEN à voir avec la fic *se la joue à la Magritte* Un chocolat virtuel à qui trouvera à qui j'ai piqué ce titre.  


* * *

  
À Ealdor, il y avait peu de distractions. Surtout pour des enfants de douze ans, comme s'en plaignait souvent Will. C'était la dernière année avant qu'il soit obligé de travailler aux champs avec sa mère. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter ; c'était pour ça qu'il accumulait le plus de bêtises possible. Merlin, lui, était plus modéré mais il suivait son ami dans la plupart de ses coups tordus ; au plus grand désespoir d'Hunith.  
La dernière idée de Will était que, comme il avait bientôt treize ans, et qu'il serait alors un homme, il avait l'âge de boire de l'alcool.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu vas être ivre et tu vas faire des bêtises.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour les bêtises, Merlin. Et tu verras que je ne serai pas ivre. Et tu vas boire avec moi !  
-J'ai pas envie.  
-Si !

Le jeune sorcier essaya de convaincre son ami que, non, il ne boirait pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Si bien qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons avaient déjà descendu trois pichets de bière que l'oncle de Will brassait lui-même. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais assez pour que de jeunes adolescents n'ayant jamais goûté d'alcool commencent à être ce que l'on pourrait appeler "pompettes" après le peu qu'ils avaient bu.

-Donne m'en encore !, réclama Merlin  
-À une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Ferme les yeux.  
-C'est idiot comme condition.  
-Ferme les yeux, répéta Will.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Merlin obéit à son ami. Mais il rouvrit rapidement les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Will se poser sur les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Laisse-moi faire. Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable. C'est Mary qui m'a apprit.  
-Mary ? Mais c'est une vieille, elle a au moins quinze ans ! Tu mens, elle s'en fiche de toi, elle t'a pas appris ça.  
-Si. Je l'ai vu avec le forgeron derrière chez le vieux Anthelme. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne me montrait pas, je le dirai à son père. Allez, laisse-moi faire.  
-J'ai pas envie. Je veux de la bière.  
-T'en auras si tu te laisses faire.  
-C'est du chantage !  
-Oui, mais tu veux boire encore, non ? T'as pas le choix.

Rougissant, Merlin hocha la tête doucement et ferma les yeux. Et oublia bien vite la bière ; en effet, Will n'avait pas menti, c'était très agréable ce contact entre leurs lèvres.


End file.
